


Самый страшный монстр

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 1, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Там… там страшно, — тихо произнёс, наконец, рыжеволосый парень и отвёл взгляд.— Где?— В комнате, которую вы… выделили мне…— Джонни, — мягко произнёс Дракула, — ты находишься в отеле для монстров. Я ни за что не поверю, что в твоей комнате находится что-то более жуткое, чем сам факт этого.
Kudos: 2





	Самый страшный монстр

Дракула ничему не удивлялся.

Ну знаете, просто, прожив пятьсот с хвостиком лет, как-то привыкаешь ко всему окружению.

Итак, Дракула ничему не удивлялся.

Совсем.

Хотя нет, вру.

Сегодня вампир всё же испытал это редкое чувство. Как? Сейчас расскажу.

С утра ложась в кровать, Дракула и не подозревал, что проснётся в самый разгар дня от того, что кто-то бесцеремонно расположится рядом с ним. А жаль, ибо пришлось вставать.

— Какого Дьявола? — сонно просипел повелитель ночи, потерев глаза и зевнув.

Находящийся рядом пошевелился, и граф признал в нём недоделанного Джонништейна, глупого человека, проникшего в отель для монстров и с лёгкой руки Дракулы обозванного племянником Франкенштейна.

— Что ты забыл в моей кровати?! — Дракула вскочил, на время даже поборов сон, и возмущённо воззрился на возмутителя порядка. — Что ты себе позволяешь?! А ну брысь из моей комнаты!

Сонный человек приподнял голову от подушки и уставился на хозяина замка наглыми глазами.

— О, Драк… Я вас разбудил?

Вампир сделал всемирно известный жест. А по нему что, было не видно?

— Да нет, ты что! У меня привычка такая, вставать посреди солнечного дня и зевать, пялясь на кровать, — ехидно ввернул он.

Джонатан сел, виновато глядя в подёрнутые усталой дымкой голубые глаза.

— Простите меня, пожалуйста! Я не хотел прерывать ваш сон.

— В самом деле? Спасибо и на этом. А зачем ты тогда вторгся в мою спальню?

Человек заёрзал, видимо, стесняясь сказать. Дракула нахмурился и мрачно сложил руки на груди. При этом, одетый в мягкую розовую пижамку, вампир не сумел добиться нужного эффекта.

— Говори!

— Там… там страшно, — тихо произнёс, наконец, рыжеволосый парень и отвёл взгляд.

— Где?

— В комнате, которую вы… выделили мне…

— Джонни, — мягко произнёс Дракула, — ты находишься в отеле для монстров. Я ни за что не поверю, что в твоей комнате находится что-то более жуткое, чем сам факт этого.

Джонатан удивлённо воззрился на него:

— Но вы ведь совсем не жуткий! А то, что живёт в моём номере — просто нереально ужасное!

— В самом деле? — неуверенно протянул Дракула, пытаясь вспомнить, кто снимал номер человека до прихода, собственно, человека. Вроде как два гремлина. Что они могли оставить такого, из-за чего человек теперь так боялся?

— Да!

— Страшнее всех, кого ты видел сегодня на празднике?

— Да!

«Не хочется это признавать, но в данном раунде ты выиграл, Джонни-рюкзакер! Даже меня заинтриговал…»

— Ну пойдём, посмотрим, — Дракула запахнулся в свой плащ и, позёвывая, отправился вслед за Джонатаном.

По пути они встретили двух монстров, которые немного пугали даже графа. Так Джонни просто поздоровался с ними — и всё.

Это немного напрягало.

Чего, Дьявол дери, он мог испугаться?!

— Он вон там, за тумбой, — прошептал Джонатан, остановившись на пороге и боязливо заглядывая в комнату.

Мельком взглянув на испуганную мордашку, Дракула напрягся и двинулся вперёд. Главное — быть начеку. Если враг бросится, то он…

— Копать-хоронить! — невольно вырвалось у вампира, когда он глянул в указанном направлении.

Джонатан вытянул шею, пытаясь получше рассмотреть происходящее.

— Ты вот этого испугался? — спросил Дракула, поворачиваясь к человеку и протягивая к нему ладонь, на которой сидел мелкий паук размером с ноготь.

Рыжеволосый отшатнулся с криком:

— Ай, фу! Уберите эту гадость! Прошу-прошу-прошу!!!

Граф пожал плечом и молниеносно проглотил добычу.

Джонатан замолк и глянул на него в глубоком культурном шоке.

— В-вы ч-что… с-съели п-паука?!

— Да, а что? — вампир, обычно делавший это пятьдесят раз за ночь, не понимал, почему на него так отреагировали. — Это тоже белковая еда.

Джонатан продолжал глазеть на него, как на восьмое чудо света.

— Обалде-е-еть…

— Ну, теперь-то тебе ничего не мешает? — раздражённо спросил Дракула, на которого снова навалилась сонливость.

Человек заторможено кивнул, не сводя с вампира взгляда.

— Тогда спокойного дня! — буркнул тот и поскорее покинул неуютную компанию.

«Сколько от этих людей проблем!»

* * *

— Драк, скажите «а-а-а»!

— Джонни, отцепись! Ты мешаешь мне готовить! И вообще, прекрати мучить несчастных животных, у нас в замке демократия!

Рыжеволосый паренёк с сожалением отвинтил крышку и опустил банку на пол, отойдя подальше и глядя на капитуляцию пауков.

— Ну почему вы такой злой? Я вам витамин принёс… белковый… а вы…

Дракула отложил тесто и с улыбкой посмотрел на нахохлившегося зятя:

— Это семь лет назад пауки были белком. А теперь это — тьфу — просто пыль.


End file.
